


dumbvengers

by hrimagines



Series: peter and the avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Shameless Plug, Tagging as I go, im really bad at tagging and im sorry, people know peter is spidey, read my previous fic in the series, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrimagines/pseuds/hrimagines
Summary: just some dumbvengers moments...feel free to leave any suggestions/prompts/moments you’d like to see in the comments :D
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: peter and the avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	1. oops?

~~~~~  
dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
hello world!! follow us for more dumb avengers moments ;)  
-meme queen

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
here’s @clintb attempting to prank @blankwindow  
(pic of clint covered in pink glitter while nat smirks at him)  
-yeeter

spider mom @blankwindow  
that attempt was amateur at best @clintb

birbuncle @clintb  
i hate you all

~

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
the time @yeeter handed tony decaf coffee after a 13 hour lab binge  
(pic of tony asleep on the kitchen counter)  
-shuri

irondad @tonystark  
so tHat’s why it tasted so weird

the only responsible adult @saltnpepper  
🤦🏻♀️tONY 

irondad @tonystark  
oop gtg

~~~~~


	2. welcoming @potatogun

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
#stucky lmao @jbbarnes dropped a one ton weight on his foot after watching @starspangledidiot walk out of the gym shower  
(slightly blurry pic of bucky hopping around clutching his foot)  
-meme queen

holy @shit  
BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

birbuncle @clintb  
WHIPPED

~

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
we would like to welcome @potatogun to our team 

we're connected @potatogun  
hell yes

we're connected @potatogun  
can't wait to embarass the hell outta mechanic

irondad @tonystark  
the diSRESPECT

a babey @yeeter  
welp lol


	3. idiot geniuses

irondad @tonystark  
@yeeter i love you but what the geniune, absolute, everloving FUCK was that

a babey @yeeter  
the papercut hurted

irondad @tonystark  
SO YOU RIP OFF YOUR WHOLE ARM??

r-rebecca its @notwhatyouthink  
IM SORRY HE WAHT

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
the true idiot geniuses, everyone  
-meme queen


	4. bonus chapter! existential crises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @Slytherpuff12 for the ideas !!

a babey @yeeter  
i am a living existential crisis

shuriken @brincessofwakanda  
care to enlighten us?

a babey @yeeter  
i'll tell you later

~

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
peter contemplating life: so if you see a bald eagle at the zoo, aren't you looking at the American symbol of freedom... in captivity?  
@tonystark, coming out of the lab after 45 hours: my life is a lie *breaks down sobbing* wHAT fReedOm iS thiS

-the tennessee cowboy

mini @mousejojo  
hOLY shiT

banana @banono  
gee thanks for the existential crisis

the only responsible adult @saltnpepper  
thank you for informing me that they need to go to bed.

irondad @tonystark  
run

a babey @yeeter  
please let death take me im so tired


	5. bonus chapter! someone help the birbvengers

~

dumb avengers moments @dumbvengers  
sooo peter just gave clint and sam existential crises  
enjoy the footage lmao  
(video of clint sitting on top of a vent cover on the floor. faint sobbing can be heard as clint mumbles incoherently. the screen cuts to black and displays 'Peter just told him that benches are the skeletons of couches')  
(video of sam staring into the distance, and he can be heard asking "so does lightning mcqueen have life insurance, or car insurance? wAIT FUCK NO" )  
-meme queen

a babey @yeeter  
i didn't think the birbvengers were that easy to break-

holy @shit  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

doctor @ock  
good to know

a babey @yeeter  
fuck off doc ock

doctor @ock  
i have feelings too peter

eXcUse mE @liam  
b i r b v e n g e r s

~


End file.
